Jamie Winchester
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: basically if Sam was a single father in the air force when Dean shows up. Will be continued!
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: sadly (so so sadly) i own nothing but Jamie, Nikki and Eli. :'(**

I woke up to a thud coming from my apartments living room. As a hunter and an air force pilot, my skills and reflexes were honed, my dad and commanding officers made sure of that. Was Jamie up? No the thud was too loud for my near three year old son to make. Great someone had probably broken in. Shit. I quietly snuck out to the living room. sure enough someone had broken in. dude needed more experience. Oh crap! there were two more people, one male one female. Screw air force I was in hunter mode, I just hoped that _those_ skills weren't rusty. the first guy was separated from the others. 20 minutes later, I was staring up at my oldest brother, Dean. Bastard.

"Looks like your outta practice." I pulled a move that ended up with him under me. One an air force buddy had taught me. "Or not. Now get offa me." I got up, pulling him with me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Alright. alright, we need to talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If i'da called would you have picked up?"

I was saved from answering by the living room light flicking on. "Daddy? Wuz goin' on?" Jamie yawned.

I sighed "Nothing,Jay, get back to bed."

"But Daddy!" The little whiner.

"Jamie Tristan Winchester, get your butt in bed. Now." I employed the I'm-the-father-you-are-the-son-so-do-what-I-say tone. I was turning into my dad, god help me.

"Who's the midget? Why did he call you 'daddy'? And please don't say he's your son." Dean semi-panicked.

"How about Nikki and Eli get out here and Jamie obviously will not be going to bed because of you three." Jamie got that shit-eating grin of victory. "Wonderful, just fucking wonderful." I murmured to myself as Nikki and Eli walked over to stand next to Dean.

Dean said "OK explanation. Now."

"Jamie, your uncles Dean and Eli, And aunt Nikki. Dean, Eli, Nikki, your nephew, Jamie."


	2. Air Force Pilot

**Just realized, I forgot their siblings ages. Sam is 22, so Dean is 26, Nikki is 24, and Eli is 24 and Nikki's twin. Sorry about any and all confusion! **

**A/N: thanks for all the fave story alerts! That just made my day! **

"Nephew?" all of my siblings said. I just ignored them.

"Did we wake you up, Buddy?" I asked Jamie.

"No. The ni'tm'rs did." He gave the biggest yawn a three year old could possibly make.

"Clowns or midgets?" Typical Dean.

"Werewolves. They eated me, Daddy." I walked over and picked him up. Damn Tory and his late night ghost stories. Tory is Jays babysitter. Not any more. Kid's fired.

"There are no such things as werewolves, Squirt. And if they were real, you wouldn't get eaten, me and your aunt and uncles wouldn't let them. Right." That last word was stern a message to them, that message was 'you better tell him you won't let werewolves get him.'

"Yeah kiddo. Your daddy's right, we won't let anything get you." Nikki used her calmest voice. She have a motorcyle fettish but she still had a motherly side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, changing the subject away from my son's nightmares.

Eli sighed. So, it was a hunting matter. Dean spoke up "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Do I really care?

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller-time shift. He'll stumble in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Great. Still don't they were here, had to count for something.

"Blue Jay why don't you go get in bed, your aunt, unlces and I need to talk. We'll be outside. Hurry up."

"'Kay, Daddy." I set him down and he scampered to his room.

^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^ (Deans POV) 

"I can't just take off! I have responsibilities here." And Nikki and Eli wonder why his nickname is Bitch, but he had a point. "A son to take of. I can't lift off with you three and hunt Dad down. Plus I just got back from Iraq-"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa. Slow down a bit. You just got back from Iraq? What does that mean? Why were you in Iraq?" Eli fired off questions. Sasme ones I had. And Nikki, too.

"I was in Iraq because I was deployed. I'm an air force pilot," Sam snapped at us.

"Air Force?" Nikki asked. "You joined the Air Force? Why?"

"Because of the munchkin you all woke up. I needed to be able to support him and,at the time, his mother."

"Speaking of, where is she?" I wondered.

**Left you with a major cliff hanger, not. **

**We will find outwhat happened next time! **

**A/N: any and all ideas, reviews complaints and complements are welcomed!**


	3. Fine!

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie, Nikki, and Eli.**

**Scorpio: first Sam is 22, second I distinctly remember Sam thinking "my **_**NEAR**_** three year old son" so Jamie is not three, more like two and a half!**

**and kudos to ashlynnhartt for her idea, even though i tweaked it.**

**hugs to my wonderful readers and pie to all those who reveiwed and favorited the story!**

Sam sighed. "She left a few weeks after Jamie was born. It was January 2003, Jay was only a few weeks old, born December 18th, I woke up because he was crying, thought Jenna must be having issues calming him down, you all know I sleep like a rock, so I got up and went to go check on him, she wasn't there so I picked him up and walked back to my room. Jennas side of the bed was made with paperwork sitting on it. She signed over full custody, both legal and physical. She had taken off, leaving only the paperwork and a note saying that she knew I would be a good father. Not even so much as a sorry I ditched ya with a kid at 19."

"I can't believe she would do that! What kind of mother abandons her own child?" Nikki gasped. I agreed with her. Growing up with out a mom myself, I had some insight, but my mom died in a fire. Jenna left because she wanted to. Bitch.

"Yeah, at that moment the only thing running through my head was 'how the hell am I supposed to raise Jay, go to college and be in the air force?'"

"How did you do that?" Eli wondered. again, same question

"I didn't. Dropped out."

"You, geek boy dropped out of college?" So un-Sammy-ish.

Sam said "I have a son to take care of, it was either give up Jamie or give up Stanford. Wasn't a hard choice. Now if you don't mind. I have to go pack. because you three are never gonna let me get outta this. especially you, Eli!"

"What about Jamie?" I asked.

^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^ (Jamies POV)

I waited for Daddy to come back. It took a while. The door to my room opened up.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Daddy." He came in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"How would you feel about going on a trip with me and your aunt and uncles? if you want to we'll leave tomorrow morning." A trip? where did that come from? "But if you don't want to, we don't have to." Seems like he doesn't wanna go.

"We would leave tomorrow, ri't?" I yawned.

"Yeah, Jamie, tomorrow. After I get some stuff done at the base."

"Otay, daddy. Night."

"Night."

^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^ (Sams POV)

Okay. I told the kid, now I have to go. Great.

"Well?" Eli demanded.

"We are going. But he stays in the motel room when we are hunting. And we leave tomorrow, I have stuff to do at base." There, my conditions are set. "And when I'm dealing with that, one of you three can take care of the grocery shopping, list is on the fridge, can't miss it. you got a place for tonight?"

"No," all three of them said.

I sighed. "You can crash here tonight. the couch is a pull out, and theres the floor. I'll get the extra blankets. Don't stay up too late, or wake Jamie up. Again." I tacked on as an after thought. I will deal with everything else tomorrow, when I'm more coherent.

^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^

**reviews are like air. and im suffocating! only two reviews? **


	4. Strawberry Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: same as usual, I own nothing, but my OC's. **

**A/N; I will not write anything past this chapter until I have at least 15 reviews. Not kidding. My feelings are hurt. Disregard the old saying "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." All comments are welcome!**

**And scorpio, I didn't mean to sound offended, I was just clarifying. Sorry!**

^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^ (Deans POV)

Okay. So I was stuck with Sam's rugrat. Nikki and Eli were back at Sam's apartment, going over the EBP on the voice mail, for like the millionth time. I took Jamie with me, shopping; Sam went to the air force base. Okay I never thought I would see him in a military uniform. I can cross that off of my things I never thought I'd see list, which wasn't that long to begin with. We pulled into the Cub parking lot.

"Okay, Squirt, you got the list?"

"Yeah, unca De." Kids adorable. Can't seem to say 'Dean' though. He held up Sam's grocery list.

As we worked our way through Cub, Jamie wouldn't shut up. But I can't say I didn't enjoy the little guy's chatter.

"Daddy says that werewolves aren't real, are they? 'Cuz daddies are supposed to say stuff like that." Jamie had a very unnatural fear of werewolves.

"No buddy, they aren't real." I was lying to my nephew, but Sam would kick my ass if I told his son that yes werewolves are real. "Now, what's next on the list?"

"Eggs." He replied in his little boy voice. "And then ice cweam." I narrowed my eyes. "Really. See, says right here." I'll be damned.

"Okay squirt, what kind chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?"

He thought for a moment "Stwabewwy!"

"Ya know what?" He looked up at me. "You just might grow up to be awesome."

"Like Daddy?" He looked hopeful, like he wanted to grow up to be like Sam. Little boys are like that, they wanna grow up to be like their dads

"Yeah, kiddo, like your Daddy." Even though I was the awesome one of the family.

We drove back to Sam's apartment. He chattered the whole 20 minutes the drive took. "When I grow up I wanna drive a car like yours, unca De." Kid after my own heart. He loved the impala, almost as much as I do.

"Tell you what, when you get old enough, and have proven that you can take care of her, you can have her." Maybe.

The kids eyes got as big as saucers, like Close Encounters of the Third Kind type saucers. "Really? Cool!"

"But only if your dad doesn't decide to kill me first."

"Why would Daddy do that?" He tilted his head to the side, like Sam did as a kid whenever he was confused

"'Cuz we have some . . . issues." At that moment we pulled into the parking lot. "Come on, Jamie," he wouldn't let me call him 'Jay' yet.

"You can call me Jay now." Stated matter-of-factly, interrupting me.

"Okay then. Come on Jay, lets get the groceries inside."

* * *

><p>"Otay, Unca De." His head tilted again. "Does Daddy have issues wif aunt Nikki or unca Eli?"<p>

"Yeah, Jay, he does, but not as big as the ones he has with our dad."

"Oh, otay. The ice cweam is melting." Okay, he had to have gotten that from his mom, Sam wouldn't have left me alone until he found out what those issues were. "Why does he have issues wif his daddy?"

Before I could answer, a voice spoke up, "Because I wanted to do some thing other than what he wanted me to."

"Daddy!" Jamie ran over to Sam.

"Sam this kid might just grow up to be awesome. He like Metallica, AC/DC, and he wants to drive a 67 impala." Sam rolled his eyes as he picked Jamie up

"Oh, god, you have corrupted my kid!"

"Unca De saids I was gonna be awesome when I grew up."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, jus' like wou!" Ah Jay and his little boy ways.

"Well it's nice that you think I'm awesome."

"Come on, buddy, the groceries need to be brought in."

"Otay Daddy." Sam set him down. My little nephew, I have a nephew, really didn't hit me until now. My little nephew ran over to the Impala and waited for me to open the trunk.

As the three of us walked into the apartment, Nikki and Eli stopped talking and looked at me and Sam.

"Jay, bud, go start putting things away." We both knew the look in their eyes.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave you with a cliffy!<strong>

**PN (Plot Ninja cuz plot bunnies are out dated.): aaawwww! You can't do that!**

**Me: Yes I can. :p **

**PN: continue! The Plot Ninja demands it!**

**Me: and if I don't, Plot Figment of my Imagination.**

**PN: . . .**

**Me: thought so **


	5. Arguments And Angst

**PN: Isn't Jamie So cute?**

**PCT: I kno!**

**Me: I made him that way. Besides, he's Sams son, so he has to be cute. And he's here to do the disclaimer**

**Jamie:Rainbow Badger-Mole owns nothing recognizable, only me, the adorable little OC. Aint she a genius? *shows off dimples***

**Me: Suck up. I love you! P.S. I was previously RainbowUnicornofDeath**

Nikki sighed, "Another guy went missing outta Jericho. We need to go. Like, yesterday!"

Sam's face twisted. "What about Jay?" He looked over to the munchkin who was in the kitchen trying and failing to put away groceries. "Need help there, buddy?"

"Yes, peas, Daddy." Jamie smiled, he has Sam's dimples. And his hair, floppy brown and in his eyes, Sam had cut his hair, it was a short military like buzz cut. It was one of those things you notice when comparing people to their kids. He said that he had cut because it got in the way. I suppose that you don't want emo hair getting in the way when you are flying, especially when you're fighting in a war. A thought just occurred to me. Sam was a soldier! He was in a war! He could have died! OH MY GOD!

"Dean, every thing okay?" Nikki asked.

No, everything was not okay! "Sam is in the Air Force."

"Yeah, and?" Eli looked at me like I was a few fries short of a happy meal. Nikki caught on. She also promptly walked over and smacked Sammy up side the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING SAMUEL AARON WINCHESTER?" She fumed. Sam looked genuinely frightened of her. As he rightfully should be.

"Wha -what do you mean?"

"JOINING THE AIR FORCE? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!"

* * *

><p>^-^S^-^U^-^P^-^E^-^R^-^N^-^A^-^T^-^U^-^R^-^A^-^L^-^ (Nikki's POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I was in full on panic mode. As I caught on to what Dean was saying. Sam deliberately put him self in danger. Jamie tugged on my pant leg. He stared up at me with big "why-did-you-just-kick-my-puppy?" eyes, just like his fathers. "Why wou yewwing at Daddy?"<p>

"Because your daddy is an idiot." Sam made a noise of protest. "I AINT FINISHED WITH YOU YET, FLY-BOY!" He squeaked. War weary soldier my ass. Speaking of, hes not gonna have one when I'm through with him.

"What do wou mean?"

"Your daddy joined the Air Force, and fought in a war with out telling any one."

"Hey! Dad's the one that cut me off!"

"You still coulda picked up the phone and called us."

"Oh, yeah, that would been good. 'Hey, Dean, Nikki, Eli, I kinda got my girlfriend pregnant, so imma join the Air Force, hmm, k?' I can see that blowing over well."

"Nikki, Sam, stop it now. You both need to calm down." Dean cut in.

"Now," Eli commanded. "Sam, kitchen, Nikki, living room." We were like children being told to go to opposite corners of a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately I want to update asap, so we have to end it there. More will come! Warning: the next chapter will be after the hunt, unless you really really really want me to write the hunt with Jamie in it. (not that he will do much).<strong>

**PN & PCT: you can't! **

**Me: can and will.**

**PN: petition! I wanna see the hunt!**

**Me: you should be Plot Psycho!**

**PN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA . . HA . . HA and one more HA for good measure.**

**Me: *headdesk headdesk headdesk* **


	6. AN

Hi, I have gained a new desire to write this story, it will be slow, so don't expect much, but I will go back and edit what chapters I have already written and will be continuing this story in a few weeks.


End file.
